How The Feels Like
by Pen Malfoy
Summary: Ginevra Weasley, o que falar sobre a garota que anda praticando alpinismo social sem nem mesmo perceber? - D/G H/G H R/H Y e mais alguns.
1. Chá e Bolo

**How The Feels Like**

**Spoiler: 5º Livro**

**Chá e Bolo**

**

* * *

**

- _Angel to You, Devil to Me – The Click Five - _

**Ginevra Weasley, o que falar sobre a garota que anda praticando alpinismo social sem nem mesmo perceber? **

Ela já estava no sexto ano e não tinha feito nada de mais, quero dizer teve todo aquele negócio da AD dois anos atrás, mas aparentemente Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam esquecido completamente todos os outros amigos e estavam mais preocupados em fazer planinhos para acabar com você-sabe-quem, ir no escritório de Dumbledore e ficarem até tarde na biblioteca. Então a nossa garota, simplesmente teve que se acostumar a ser deixada de lado e a deixar de lado os outros, uma vez que seus nem tão amigos assim, Luna Lovegood e Colin Creeve andavam ultimamente muito ocupados para dar um oi se quer. Não havia sobrado ninguém, suas colegas de quarto eram muito reservadas por assim dizer, a única com quem Gina mantinha algum contato era Romilda Vane, de vez em quando Vane vinha contar alguma fofoca ou pedir se Gina sabia de alguma coisa que ela não sabia, como se fosse possível. Se você não quer que ninguém saiba alguma coisa a seu respeito, não comente com Vane ou suas conhecidas. Vane ainda era totalmente apaixonada por Ronald Weasley, e por isso e somente por isso Ginevra suspeitava que Vane sempre viesse falar com ela.

Quem parecia realmente ter tempo para ela, era Filch que sempre conseguia encontrá-la assim que saia da torre à noite, Snape que parecia estar muito feliz em fazer dela o seu pano de chão predileto, já que, dizem as más línguas, Dumbledore o proibiu de pegar no pé de Harry, Rony e Hermione esse ano e Malfoy que conseguia sempre chegar na pior hora, ou talvez ele sempre estivesse ali esperando a hora certa para fazer da sua vida já ruim, pior. Parecia que estava dormente, não sentia nada, apenas via as coisas acontecendo. **Mas dizem que todo mundo tem seu limite.**

Ginevra Molly Weasley tentava chegar ao seu dormitório levando uma pilha de livros e tentando deixar a alça da mochila no seu ombro, pois esta vivia escorregando e fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio pelo peso da mochila. Mas por alguma razão maior a alça escorregou, fazendo com que pendesse para um lado e um por um os livros fossem caindo no chão.

- Merda.

Praguejou baixinho.

- Olha a boca suja Weasley.

- Não pode ser. – Falou para ela mesma, rolando os olhos e continuando a refazer a pilha de livro – Eu tive que cuspir, chutar e botar fogo no tumulo de Merlin pra merecer isso.

- Deu para falar sozinha Weasley?

- Não Malfoy, eu falo sem dar mesmo.

Terminou de juntar a pilha de livro e os pegou com a mochila nas costas, se levantou e passou pelo Malfoy a uma distancia saudável.

- Não é educado deixar alguém falando sozinho.

- A gente não se fala Malfoy. E cadê os seus guarda-costas, não vi eles o ano todo.

E virou o corredor, sem nem olhar para trás, o longo cabelo balançando de um lado pro outro pela velocidade em que caminhava.

Já sem os livros e a mochila ela entrou no Salão Principal, para mais um jantar, era véspera da semana que antecedia as férias de natal, lá fora nevava e a lista de quem iria passar o natal na escola já circulava por ali. Na mesa dos professores percebia-se uma certa agitação, havia muitas teorias mas ninguém sabia o porque. E Minerva parecia ainda mais nervosa com o coque muito mais apertado e as narinas dilatadas. Snape estava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou e Dumbledore tinha aquele sempre cara alegre e travessa enquanto conversava com Flitwick.

Ginevra já havia informado a mãe que passaria o natal na escola, era ano de NOM'S e ela queria ser a melhor filha, ou foi assim que dissera na carta. A mãe não ficou feliz em passar mais um natal longe do seu bebê, mas havia cedido como quase sempre acontecia. Rony iria para casa, pois ao contrario de Gina ele não sabia como convencer as pessoas, Ronald podia ser um tanto rude quando queria convencer alguém de alguma coisa e talvez por isso ele quase nunca conseguisse o que queria. E Harry e Hermione passariam o natal na escola, onde era mais seguro. Gina bufou na mesa do jantar. Ela queria mais que eles fossem fazer o que estavam planejando desde o começo e a deixassem de lado de uma vez por todas.

- Gina, domingo as três, treino de quadribol.

Ela olhou, Harry que falava, e então percebeu que estava sentada do lado de Hermione e Rony e na frente de Harry. **Oba!**

- Ok.

- Você está bem Gina?

- Sim.

- Você realmente não parece bem!

Mais uma vez Hermione tornou a falar.

- Ah, obrigada, mas você falando isso não melhora em nada as coisas não é?

- Eu só...

- Dumbledore vai falar alguma coisa.

E todos foram ficando calados, Ginevra pregou os olhos na figura que estava em pé em frente toda escola, mas podia perceber que alguém a encarava, era o Harry? Olhou de canto de olho e percebeu que não era, mas a sensação...

- Alunos e Alunas de Hogwarts, é com muito prazer que digo, SIRVAM-SE!

E todos os alunos começaram a resmungar e falar "ahhh". Gina apenas deu um sorriso torto. Mas a sensação de estar sendo observada continuava.

Era manhã se sábado e como todos os outros sábados dos últimos dois anos a enorme coruja preta entrou e pousou a sua frente, ela pegou o embrulho e o colocou na mochila de qualquer jeito. Deu a Gal, a coruja, umas batatinhas que ela comeu rápido, pobre coruja faminta. Gal levantou vôo indo na direção do corujal. Então é assim, Fleur em uma manhã de sábado, pouco tempo depois de começar a namorar Gui, se levantou na mesa do café no meio de suas férias de verão dando um gritinho, Gina, Rony, Fred, Gui e Molly que estavam na cozinha aquela hora deram pulos, Molly deixou cair um prato que se quebrou e Gina ficou com mais medo ainda quando percebeu que ela olhava para ela de uma maneira feliz. Artur desceu correndo as escadas perguntando o que estava acontecendo com a varinha na mão.

- Não é nada, Artur, é só a Fleur.

Molly falou rindo nervosa enquanto limpava os cacos do prato e terminando de lavar a louça, Gina percebeu que Fleur continuava a encarando.

- Você é o meu novo projeto.

Fleur riu feliz batendo as palmas e indo na direção de Gina, Gina olhou para Gui que apenas ria silenciosamente como os outros.

- Você será uma dama, quando eu terminar com você. Você vai aprender a falar, caminhar, comer, se vestir...

E Fleur continuou enumerando um monte de coisas que Gina teria que aprender. Fred, Jorge e Gui continuavam a se explodir em gargalhadas silenciosas atrás de Fleur e Molly a olhava preocupada. O que Gina sabia é que aquele verão e o verão depois daquele foram os piores da sua vida, com aulas de etiquetas, compras e não me toques. Mas Fleur incentiva Quadribol, então ela podia continuar a treinar, ela diz algo como "Mulheres tem que conquistar seu espaço... com glamour... continuar sendo uma mulher... blábláblá". Desde aquele sábado, todo sábado ela da um presente para Gina e um para Gabrielle.

- O que é isso que você pos na mochila Gina?

- Um presente.

- De quem?

As orelhas de Rony começaram a ficar vermelhas.

- Da Fleur claro. Acho que a essa altura já deveria saber.

Gina se levantou e foi para o seu dormitório. Abriu o seu armário, tirou a roupa de dentro do embrulho, era um belo vestido preto, com uma mascara. "_Estranho_" pensou Gina pegando um cabide e colocando outra roupa no já abarrotado armário. Seu armário poderia causar muita inveja nas pessoas, se ela ao menos se desse o trabalho de mostrar ao mundo as roupas, mas ela estava muito feliz com velhas roupas, obrigado. Fechou a porta e ao pegar o embrulho no chão para jogá-lo no lixo viu um bilhete de Fleur.

_Me encontre em Hogsmeade, agora._

_Fleur._

Gina, leu três vezes o bilhete até entender o que queria realmente dizer. E se tinha que ir se encontrar com Fleur, com certeza teria que usar alguma roupa que ela tenha dado. Já havia ido com uma roupa qualquer e podemos dizer que não foi o melhor dia da vida dela. Abriu o armário, de novo, olhou dentro, fazia um tremendo frio lá fora, então que tal, meia calça preta fio quarenta, um vestido preto na altura do joelho, uma bota de frio preta e o sobre tudo vermelho, com luvas pretas e aquela tiara preta no cabelo? E aquele batom vermelho escuro que a Fleur insistia que ela usa-se todas as vezes que saiam, porque ficava totalmente sexy nele? Ok, era isso, nem um esforço a mais. Ou se arrumava agora, ou ouviria um sermão de três horas e passaria o resto do tempo em uma loja comprando uma roupa descendente para voltar a Hogwarts. **Não, obrigada.**

Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas para o salão comum como um raio, tentando passar despercebida e praticamente correndo para a saída onde com sorte entraria em uma carruagem vazia, sim, isso ia acontecer. **Claro.**

**Ninguém tem tanta sorte assim Ginevra, você deveria saber.**

Ao virar o ultimo corredor, onde a porta estava a vista e o pátio vazio, por pouco tempo, ela viu a pior pessoa que poderia ver, pior que Harry seu eterno amor, pior que Rony seu eterno irmão chato, pior que Hermione e seu olhar, pior que Luna e sua ignorada, pior que Colin que tiraria uma foto e iria embora, pior que Romilda e depois sua fofoca de como Ginevra tinha arranjado tais roupas, ou para onde ia. Lá estava parado, virado de costas, como se esperasse alguém, Draco Malfoy.

Gina respirou fundo e andou o mais rápido e silenciosamente que pode, o que era quase impossível devido ao salto da bota, mas Malfoy não se virou, Gina passou por ele com a cabeça baixa e a direção determinada. Mas por forças maiores ela quase caiu quando alguém agarrou o seu braço.

- Weasley arrumadinha, aonde vai assim Weasley arrumadinha? Ou a pergunta seria onde arranjou essas roupas?

Ela apenas o olhou e tentou se soltar dos braços dele. Ao longe pode escutar passos, ela olhou preocupada para a curva do corredor.

- Não quer que ninguém te veja assim?

Silêncio.

- Eu não gosto de falar sozinho...

Malfoy aumentou a pressão no braço.

- Me solta Malfoy. Por favor.

- Ok Weasley.

Draco Malfoy a soltou sem pedir nada em troca Gina atravessou o jardim e entrou na carruagem, respirando aliviada. A carruagem começou a se mover, não impedindo de forma alguma que alguém entrasse nela.

- Ah não.

Gina falou se afundando no banco da carruagem.

- Sempre feliz em me ver, constato Weasley.

- Uhul! – Ela respondeu de mau humor.

- Percebo Weasley, que a vida esta cada dia mais difícil para você, sem amigos, roubando...

- Eu não estou roubando!

- Mas está sem amigos, do contrario teria negado também.

Silêncio.

- É ruim Weasley? Ficar sozinha?

- Você deve saber bem como é.

- Então concorda.

Gina bufou.

- Eu posso te fazer companhia.

Ele falou dando um sorriso de lado, que mais parecia um rasgo no rosto por causa dos lábios finos.

- Há. Chegamos.

E Gina saiu a passos largos para uma casa no fim da rua principal, onde funcionava o melhor hotel da cidade. Onde Fleur sempre se encontrava com ela.

- Vejo, Ginevra, que já sabe se vestirr e andarr. E falarr?

- Claro.

- Vamos comerr?

Gina sabia que ao estar na vista de Fleur teria que se comportar como uma dama, e seria sempre avaliada, se reprovasse teria que agüentar um verão terrível e cartas e mais cartas em Hogwarts, com visitas inusitadas. Como já havia acontecido algumas vezes. O que Gina achava era que Fleur não tinha nada para fazer a não ser se intrometer na sua vida, e isso lembrava alguém só não sabia quem. Gina já havia brigado muito com a mãe e com o pai, mas eles achavam que ela devia fazer isso, caso contrario _eles_ teriam que agüentar Fleur falando no ouvido _deles_ como _eles_ cometeram um terrível engano ao não entregar Gina a seus cuidados. Então agora, _ela_ tinha que agüentar, uhul!

- Eu não deverria contarr, mas vai haverr um baile de mascarras nesse natal Ogwarrts.

"_Está me contando por quê?_"

- Porr isso, nós irremos ao salóm hoje e porr isso o vestido com mascarra que te dei. É um baile de mascarras Ginevra, você deve esconderr sua identidade até a meia-noite. Claro que só de olharr vocês já se reconhecem, mas como uma regra subentendida, vocês devem fingirr que não se reconhecem.

"_Pra que?_"

- A presença é obrigatória?

- Nóm, mas a sua é. É um teste parra você, eu vou estarr ali, na verrrdad sou a orrganizadorra.

"_Ahá, te peguei, você planejou isso desde o começo!"_

Gina partiu mais um pedaço de bolo e lentamente o comeu.

- Tem comido somente o que eu coloquei na lista?

Gina terminou de comer, pegou o chá e antes de pegar um gole falou.

- Claro Fleur.

- Vejo que engorrdou.

"_Uma ova que eu engordei!_"

- E o quadribol?

- Ainda treinando, tenho melhorado muito.

- E o Ary?

- Ainda sendo herói.

Fleur suspirou, não que estivesse na cara, mas Fleur sabia das coisas e sabia que Gina ainda gostava do Harry, assim como sabia que ela não comia só o que estava na lista, ela tem seus informantes e seus métodos. Fleur só esperava que com esse baile Gina se sentisse menos sozinha.

- Vamos!

Comentou animada. Gina vestiu o casaco em silêncio e saiu, sendo seguida por Fleur.

Gina sabia que no fundo Fleur só queria o bem dela, mas tinha que ser desse jeito sofrido?

**Claro querida G., de quem sentiríamos pena agora?**

**

* * *

**

**Oi gente.**

Estou postando essa fic, eu também a posto no Floreios e Borroes.

Estou amandoo escrever e espero que amem ler :D


	2. Na Ponte, Sem Roupa

- _Out of Place – Gavin Thorpe -_

**Na Ponte, Sem Roupa**

* * *

- Fleur eu acho melhor deixar o meu cabelo desse jeito. 

Falou olhando as pontas dos longos, longos cabelos.

- Até o baile Ginevra, depois do ano novo você vem aqui e corrta. Eu deixarrei marrcado, se não aparecerr, Marcelo irá cortarr na escola mesmo. Ok Marcelo?

O cabeleireiro lindo de morrer e gay, apenas assentiu, olhando para o lindo cabelo de Gina com dó.

- Você poderia vender querida.

- Quanto daria?

- Uns 15 galões no mínimo.

- Ótimo, eu vendo.

Gina voltou sem alarde para a escola, tinha pedido a Fleur que a carruagem dela deixasse-a na frente da casa do grito, com o pretexto de ficar sozinha e pensar.

Mas ao invés disso Gina entrou na casa do grito, percebendo que tinha gente no andar superior, talvez Harry, Rony e Hermione? Sem dar muita bola, Gina entrou na passagem que saia no pátio. Correu até o saguão e depois como quase ninguém estava no castelo a não ser garotinhas e garotinhos do terceiro para baixo ela não teve grandes problemas. **AHAM.**

Ginevra Weasley, naquela roupa chamava tanta atenção como chamaria em qualquer outra roupa se sempre se arrumasse, o que ela não queria, pois chamar em Hogwarts é um problema que ela não queria ter. Mas há sempre os engraçadinhos da vida que sempre estão no lugar certo na hora certa. **Não é Colin Creeve. Não que ele estivesse com uma cara feliz.**

Era o ultimo dia de aula, Gina acordou atrasada pos o uniforme. O uniforme era saia marrom, cinza e preta até o joelho, mas algumas garotas insistiam em deixá-las mais curtas, camiseta branca com gravata vermelha e amarela para grinfinórios, verde e cinza para sonserinos, lilás e amarelo para os lufa-lufanos e azul e cinza para os corvinais e casacos marrons, pretos e cinzas.

Desceu correndo as escadas até o salão principal com o nó da gravata meio feito, a saia cinza mais para cima do que queria com a blusa por cima e o casaco preto de quando estava no terceiro ano, a única coisa que tinha colocado direito foi a meia calça e a bota. Tudo errado, para ela, porque algumas pessoas estavam achando-a realmente divina, com o rabo mal feito pela correria.

Gina sentiu que tinha alguma cosia acontecendo, sentou-se em um canto da mesa e arrumou o cabelo, a blusa, a gravata e deu uma levantadinha para arrumar a saia também.

"_Que dia é hoje?_" Ela pensou, tinha alguma coisa nesse dia.

- Claro!

Pensou em voz alta, olhou para o lado e tinha um garoto do quinto ano, Gerrad alguma coisa.

- Oi, você poderia me emprestar aquela folha que todo mundo ganhou há uns – olhou no relógio - quinze minutos?

O ultimo dia de aula, para as férias de inverno, como poderia esquecer, Romilda falou disso o tempo todo por uma semana. Era nesse dia desde que tinha chegado em Hogwarts que o The Diary Owl começava a ser publicado. Uma espécie de revista com alguns artigos, eles sempre falavam de alunos de Hogwarts. Gina nunca apareceu nele, mas gente como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blás Zabini, as Patil sempre era citados nele. Vane falou do TDO desde o começo das aulas, fez de tudo para que a notassem e ela aparecesse no TDO, era como se tornar famoso por um dia. Pois todo mundo falava. **Cuidado G. todo mundo continua falando.**

O garoto continuou mudo e entregou a folha, virando para o outro lado.

**"Todos nós sabemos quem ela é, mas o que ela anda fazendo vestida assim? Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."**

**TDO**

- Aaahhh!

Havia uma foto dela ali, era uma foto dela voltando para a Grinfinória, isso não poderia acontecer ainda mais com Fleur rondando a sua vida, Fleur claro!

Mas como conseguiram aquela foto?

Gina se levantou e procurou Colin com os olhos, AHÁ!

- Colin podemos conversar?

- Na verdade não, tenho que... ir.

Ele rolou os olhos indo embora, percebendo que a desculpa não fora nem de longe convincente o bastante. Gina pegou a sua bolsa e saiu atrás dele.

- Colin!

Mas ele já havia ido embora para sabe-se lá onde.

_Fleur encontre-me nos jardins às quatro da tarde, urgente._

G.

Na aula de adivinhação Gina teve a sua resposta, Fleur entrou porta adentro a convocando. Ela pegou seu material e saiu em parte feliz pois adivinhação não era realmente a sua matéria favorita.

- Você dizerr urrgente, no bilhete.

- Sim, foi você que mandou publicar aquele negócio sobre mim?

- Do que está falando querria? Alguém publicou algo sobrre você? Fantástico.

Fleur falou sorrindo.

- Sim, e eu vou descobrir quem foi.

Fleur apenas sorriu e elas continuaram caminhando, aparentemente sem destino.

- Entóm Ginevra, você nom tem amigos?

- Claro...

Mas ela foi interrompida.

- Eu sei que nom, querrida, Bobby, o elfo me contou. Deixe me verr o arrtigo.

Agora Gina sabia para onde ela estava indo, ao escritório de Dumbledore.

- Não.

- Eu nom estou pedindo querrida.

Gina o entregou de mal grado.

- Mas é um belo arrtigo. Agorra nom tem problema você usarr de vez em quando as roupas que eu te dou, nom?

- Claro.

Só pare de falar.

- Eu estou indo. Porr favorr cuide-se e só me chame parra algo urrgente quando forr urrgente. Doce de abóborra.

E ela sumiu pelas escadas do escritório de Dumbledore. "_Uma ova que eu uso as roupas_", e foi se arrastando para a torre da grinfinória.

Ao chegar ao quarto percebeu que algo estava estranho, as portas do seu armário estavam abertas e nenhumas das roupas que ela gostava estavam ali, não que ela não achasse bonitas as roupas que Fleur dava, mas Gina era apegada as suas roupas.

_Querida Ginevra,_

_Pedi ao Bobby que pegasse suas roupas, eu as mandei para sua casa._

_Agora você pode usar as roupas que te dei, não adianta, a sua mãe não irá mandar de volta as suas roupas._

_Com carinho, F._

- Ótimo! Ótimo! Ótimo! Dobby!

Crack! Ele apareceu.

- Sim, Srta. Wesly?

- Minhas roupas já foram?

- Sim Dobby levou todas para o corujal como a moça loira bonita pediu.

- Pode ir Dobby, obrigado.

_Ahhhhh!_

Já era hora do jantar e amanhã quando acordasse quase toda escola teria ido embora.

- Gina, Gina!

Ela olhou para trás e viu que Harry vinha na direção dela, ela abriu um sorriso.

- Você faltou ao treino.

Lá se foi o sorriso. Ele estava sério.

- Eu sou obrigado a te expulsar do time, já é o terceiro treino seguido que você perde.

- Harry, eu tenho treinado sozinha.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que treinar com o time, pelo menos tinha. Me desculpe.

Ela já ia argumentar, mas seu irmão estava vindo na sua direção com uma cara nada feliz.

- Gina, como você pode deixar publicarem isso? Por em questionamento a sua conduta? O seu caráter! (...)

- Chega Ronald.

Hermione falou.

- As vezes você fala demais. Você sabe Gina ele não...

- Eu sei, tchau, tchau. "_Tipo, dã. Eu sou a irmã dele!_".

- Mas você não comeu.

Harry falou.

- Não é como se fosse da sua conta ou como se alguém se importasse, então...

Mas ela viu Colin entrando no Salão e foi na direção dele.

- Colin, agora nós vamos conversar.

Estavam do lado de fora do salão.

- Agora fala, foi você que tirou aquela foto?

- Na-não.

- Colin você gagueja quando menti, foi você. Por quê?

- Eu não tinha escolha. Ele disse...

- Ele?

- Agora deu para fazer ameaças Weasley?

- Não se mete Malfoy. Colin, quem mandou você tirar a foto?

- Eu não posso falar.

Colin olhou para ela, depois para o Malfoy e de novo para ela.

- Desculpe.

E saiu.

- Ahhh!

Gina gritou indo embora. Malfoy encostou-se na parece rindo.

Chovia lá fora e havia um pouco de neve, da janela Gina pode ver Luna ir para a ponte, lá tinha um banco que elas sempre sentavam para conversar. Era tempo de tirar tudo a limpo.

Gina colocou uma calça, uma bota e uma blusa de seda estampada, passou o gloss vermelho escuro e saiu.

No salão comunal já estavam acordados, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Padma, Lilá, Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan e alguns outros poucos que ficaram para o natal na escola e que ela só conhecia de vista. **Pequena G. alguém não deveria estar indo para casa?**

- Rony? Você não deveria estar em um trem ou algo assim?

- Se você pode ficar, eu posso ficar. No fim das contas quem vai cuidar de você?

- Não acredito, você me usou para conseguir passar o natal na escola com os seus amigos perfeitos?

- Ginaa.

Ele falou de um jeito afetado.

- Ginaa, uma ova.

Falou imitando ele e saindo. Algumas pessoas que assistiram a discussão riram. As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, mas ele apenas se sentou de novo.

- Rony, onde a sua irmã está conseguindo as roupas?

Hermione perguntou vendo o interesse de Harry pelas belas combinações de roupas que Gina andava usando. **Ai, ai, o ciúmes.**

- Com Fleur, ela fica dando para ela desde o quarto ano.

- E desde quando ela ficou tão... respondona?

Harry perguntou, levando um chute de Hermione por baixo da mesa, o que provocou uma careta e um roxo. **E dizem que tapa de amor não dói.**

- Isso eu não sei.

Rony falou escrevendo na sua redação de Adivinhação, Como Ler Bulas de Chá e Qual a Diferença com a Borra do Café. **Como se alguém se importasse.**

Gina andou até o banco que Luna estava sentada lendo com um chapéu cobrindo os seus olhos. Já estava bem perto quando Luna olhou. "_Devia ter trazido um casaco._"

- Luna a gente precisa conversar.

Silêncio.

- O que tem acontecido com você? Porque você tem me evitado? Meu mundo está desmoronando e eu nem tenho com quem conversar. Nem o quadribol eu tenho mais. Parece que alguém está tramando tudo, só para me deixar mal. Eu estava agüentando, mas já está ficando muito pesado para mim carregar sozinha.

- Desculpa Gina.

Luna levantou ficando de frente para ela.

- Eu tenho andado meio ocupada, mas isso vai mudar ok?

Gina deu um sorriso de boca fechada que Luna retribuiu.

**As coisas começam a se ajeitar, G. Aproveite enquanto está bom, pois você sabe, que tudo sempre pode piorar.**

- Você sabia que vai ter um baile? De mascaras?

- Sério?

As duas garotas sentaram na mesa mais afastada da biblioteca.

- Onde você está conseguindo essas roupas?

- Fleur lembra?

- Ah é. Você vai começar a usá-las.

- Sim, até chegar em casa pelo menos. Ela pegou todas as minhas outras roupas. Não é como se eu tivesse opção.

- Combina com você.

- Combina não é? Fleur pode ser chata, mas sabe das coisas. E o Colin?

- Foi para casa, ele e o irmão.

- Pena, ele vai perder o baile.

- Gina... O Harry esta olhando para cá.

- Sério.

- Não, Hermione o chamou e ele agora esta lendo ou fingindo que está lendo.

- Você está meio mudada.

- Ah Fleur me conheceu.

Luna piscou.

- Não é como se eu fosse o novo projeto dela, mas ela me deu umas dicas.

- Talvez ela não seja tão mal assim.

* * *

Obrigado quem comentou, ou apenas quem leu e gostou :) 

Na minha página vocês podem ver os videos que eu fiz para essa fic.

Beijo, B.


	3. Baile de Mascaras

**- **_When It All Falls Apart – The Verônicas - _

**Mascaras A Meia-Noite**

- Romilda me empresta aquele gloss da cor da boca?

- Uau garota, como você fez?

- Como fiz o que?

- Para arranjar esse vestido.

Gina se olhou no espelho, o vestido havia caído como uma luva nela, preto cheio de babados, estilo baile do séc. 16, estava de meia calça bordada e uma sandália preta que não dava para ver, mas era divina. O cabelo estava meio preso. E luvas até no cotovelo. As garotas do dormitório também estavam muito bonitas, observou Gina. Vane estava com um vestido longo vermelho, tomara que caia, que combinou com ela.

Ela pegou o gloss que Vane a alcançava e passou nos lábios.

- To descendo.

- A gente se encontra lá.

Luna usaria um vestido dourado, super lindo que elas haviam alugado em Hogsmeade. O tema era A Corte. A festa foi um presente de Natal de Dumbledore e professores para os alunos que ficaram, todos adoraram e ninguém esperava, Gina ouviu muitos comentário de que os alunos que foram passar o natal em casa estavam 'pulando pelas paredes', ela estava ansiosa pelo reinício das aulas uma vez que todo mundo estaria falando do baile. **Cuidado pequena G. eles podem achar um assunto mais interessante.**

- Gina.

- Shiu, Luna, esse é um baile de mascaras, você deve conservar a sua identidade.

Luna apenas revirou os olhos rindo. Gina não tinha acabado de falar o nome dela também?

- Eu sei quem está por trás de quase todas as mascaras.

- Eu prefiro não tentar descobrir.

Gina olhou em volta, se concentrando para não desvendar a pessoa por trás de cada mascara. Havia gente com vestidos de todas as cores e mascaras de todo o tipo. Estavam todos parados em frente as grandes portas do Salão Principal.

- Blaise, vamos logo.

- Mas as portas não devem ter sido abertas ainda.

- Azar, vamos.

- Eu tenho que esperar a Pansy.

- Que se dane.

Blaise riu e enquanto o amigo saia do salão comunal da sonserina, Pansy, sua namorada a três meses e dois dias apareceu na sua frente com um vestido rosa muito decotado, não que ele se importasse, peruca branca e mascara.

- Vamos Blaise, vai ser demais.

Ela falou sorrindo de lado.

Romilda Vane quase caiu ao descer as escadas, mas alguém a segurou.

- Obrigada.

O garoto apenas a encarava, ela sorriu e continuou descendo as escadas.

- Bones, você ainda não está pronta?

- Eu não vou.

Suas colegas de quarto apenas a olharam e saíram, falando:

- Você não sabe o que vai perder.

- Na verdade eu sei.

Susana Bones riu sozinha, se levantou e abriu o armário pegando um vestido e uma mascara.

Lilá, Padma e Parvati, conversavam em um canto.

- Você já viram a Hermione?

- Não.

- É, ela se arrumou no dormitório dela de monitora chefe.

- Se eu fosse monitora chefe, eu daria algumas festas naquele dormitório.

- A gente sabe o porque de você não ter virado monitora chefe, não é Lilá?

- Mas eu ouvi que Hermione Granger também da suas festinhas.

Parvati, Padma e Lilá riram, alguns garotos perto apenas as olharam.

**O Grande Baile de Mascaras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts está oficialmente aberto. Garotas temos até meia noite para achar nosso príncipe encantado. Alguém se candidata?**

Gina e Luna já dançavam a quase duas horas e não queriam parar, apesar das mascaras incomodarem, ninguém tirou.

Hermione estava sentada bebendo enquanto via todos dançarem, Harry deveria estar ali no meio, no mínimo olhando para as outras garotas. **Tão inocente e pura nossa Granger, garotos aprendem rápido o que não devem sabia?**

- Hermione?

- Oi Ron.

- Quer... hã, quer dançar?

- Agora não Ron.

Rony apenas se levantou e foi para qualquer lugar longe dali, beber, conversar.

Harry estava do outro lado do salão, várias garotas vinham até ele, mas ele não queria, pelo menos não aquelas garotas. Harry reconheceu Gina e Luna dançando mais a frente, já era quase meia noite. Podia ser ela não é mesmo?

Hermione levantou e foi para pista.

Harry chegou perto e viu que Luna e Gina estavam fazendo sucesso com os garotos em sua volta apesar de todo o tecido percebia-se que elas dançavam bem e se divertiam.

- Oi.

Harry sorriu galante para Gina, Luna apenas rolou os olhos e saiu dali, sendo seguida por um outro garoto que estava a observando a tempos, mais de longe.

- Oi. Te conheço?

Gina sabia exatamente quem era, mas porque não entrar no jogo que aquele baile todo proporcionava.

- Talvez. Dança?

Harry estendeu a mão enquanto uma música mais lenta começava. **Sorte?**

- Claro.

Gina sorriu e pegou a mão de Harry. **2 minuto para o fim da festa.**

Dançaram, e os rostos começaram a ficar muito próximos. **1 segundos para o fim da festa.**

Harry olhou para um lado qualquer e parou, Gina parou de sorrir e olhou para o mesmo lado, só que não viu nada de mais. Harry se afastou e saiu rápido, logo Gina percebeu que estava atrás de uma garota que empurrava as pessoas para abrir caminho em direção a uma das saídas. **30 segundos para o fim da festa.**

Gina saiu correndo pelas portas principais. Tirando a mascara e sem perceber começou a chorar. No lado de fora da festa ela correu até um corredor mais afastado e se escorou na parede. **10 segundos para o fim da festa.**

Gina escutou passos, "Maravilha", se virou para continuar a caminhar.

- Não sei se sabe Weasley, mas é deselegante deixar a festa poucos segundos antes do fim, ainda mais tirar a mascara antes da meia noite.

O grande relógio da escola começou a dar suas doze badaladas da meia noite.

- Agora já acabou.

Ela falou olhando para trás, Malfoy como já havia descoberto apenas pelo jeito de falar, estava tirando a mascara.

- Vem comigo.

Ele pegou a mão dela e Gina se arrepiou, pois a mão do Malfoy era fria como gelo e somente por isso ela se arrepiou.

- Malfoy...

- Shiu, Filch está por ai com a sua gata Weasley.

Gina apenas se deixou levar, na verdade não tinha nenhum lugar para ir e ninguém para se encontrar. E nada a impedia de aceitar se deixar levar. **Hã, fora ele ser um Malfoy?**

Ele abriu uma porta que deu para uma sala com uma enorme janela, de onde dava para ver o céu. Lá fora nevava, mas a sala estava quentinha. No chão havia algumas almofadas, Malfoy se deitou lá, Gina apenas o se guio.

Os dois olhavam para o céu, pelo menos era isso que Malfoy pensava até olhar para o lado e ver que Ginevra Weasley o encarava.

- O que foi?

- Obrigada Malfoy.

Ele voltou seu olhar para o céu novamente. Gina chegou mais perto e deu um leve beijo no rosto gelado de Malfoy. Ela se encostou no seu ombro e fechou os olhos. Ela imaginou coisas desse tipo toda a sua vida, mas elas sempre envolviam Harry Potter e agora a pessoa que estava do seu lado era Malfoy, mas ela não estava achando ruim. **A gente também não acharia.**

Draco Malfoy fechou os olhos sentindo o quente do corpo dela, o seu perfume e a respiração calma no seu pescoço. Ele virou a cabeça tentando olhá-la, fazendo com que ela se afastasse e o olhasse, ele não queria que ela se afastasse. Gina começou a se aproximar.

- Tem certeza?

Gina apenas o encarava, esse era o Malfoy? Ela continuou a se aproximar e o beijou, em um beijo calmo, ele passou a em volta da cintura dela, aumentando a pressão do beijo e dos corpos.

Luna estava em um canto e viu mais uma vez os olhos de Gina perderem o brilho por causa de Harry Potter. Luna sabia muito bem quem era a garota que fez Harry sair correndo, apenas seria melhor não comentar. Rony estava em um canto parecendo bêbado demais, mas ela não resistiu era meia noite e ninguém havia parecido. Se levantou e foi na direção dele.

Blaise Zabini começava a tirar a mascara esperando a garota que havia tomado toda a sua atenção durante a noite fizesse o mesmo. Pansy veio correndo, já sem a mascaras e tascou-lhe um beijo, ele como um bom namorado correspondeu, ao terminar, quase todo mundo estava de par e sem mascaras. Blaise percebeu que a garota era nada mais nada menos que Luna Lovegood e ela beijava Ronald Weasley, que parecia não fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo. Pansy o beijou mais uma vez.

Romilda viu de longe Luna beijar Rony e apenas beijou o primeiro que apareceu, sem tirar mascara, logo o beijo acabou ela saiu correndo. Sorte que o garoto sabia quem estava beijando.

Dino Thomas estava sozinho no meio de um monte de casais, então ele apenas saiu indo para o seu quarto.

Susana Bones ria feliz em um canto, não se fazendo perceber.

**Mas cadê as pessoas que a gente realmente quer ouvir falar?**

- Hermione! HERMIONE!

Hermione estava nos jardins e continuava correndo em direção a ponte.

- O que Harry Potter?

Ele correu para alcançá-la, segurou o braço dela, o rosto estava manchado pelas lagrimas e a maquiagem, mas continuava linda.

- Hermione, fica comigo.

- Não Harry, eu não gosto de você desse jeito. Nos somos só amigos.

Ele a olhou triste.

- Herms, você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- Para você Harry, você sabe de quem eu realmente gosto, eu sempre deixei isso claro.

- Por isso você saiu correndo quando me viu com a Gina?

- N-não tem nada haver uma coisa com a outra Harry.

- Não, não tem.

Harry beijou Hermione, mas ela se afastou.

- Me esquece!

Harry viu Hermione voltar correndo para o castelo. Ele caiu de joelhos na neve e deu um soco com toda a sua força.

- Droga Hermione Granger.

Gina dormia aconchegada em sua cama, quando começou a acordar com o barulho de papel sendo rasgado.

- Feliz Natal Gina!

Romilda se levantou da cama e deu-lhe um abraço. As outras garotas apenas sorriram e desejaram-lhe um feliz natal. Gina foi até o banheiro tomou banho, escovou o dente e vestiu uma meia calça super grossa por causa do frio, botas baixas e quentes, uma blusa de manga longa preta, um vestido branco até o meio das cochas, um casaco preto e uma toca vermelha.

- Não está louca para abrir?

Vane apontou para a única pilha de presentes no quarto já que o resto já havia aberto seus presentes e se preparava para tomar café.

- Claro.

- Sua pilha está maior, alias fica maior a cada ano.

- A sua também.

- São os nossos amigos né?

- Cada ano a gente gasta mais também.

Vane saiu para tomar café juntos com as amigas e Gina ficou sozinha vendo que ganhara mais um moletom da mãe, doces do pai, um livro de Hermione, doces de Harry, Rony, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos. Um complô para ela engordar? Fred e Jorge deram cada um kit especial das Gemialidades Weasley, Luna lhe deu uma bonequinha dela mesma, "_Assim eu sempre vou estar por perto._" Fleur deu um vestido de noite, Colin deu uma foto dela, tinha que admitir, bonita. E havia ainda mais um embrulho, ela pegou com cuidado, era todo vermelho com uma fita verde. Abriu o cartão.

_Feliz Natal, Weasley._

_Malfoy._

Ela não podia acreditar, abriu o presente e viu que era um sapo de chocolate. Ela riu, não era nem de longe o que esperava de presente de natal de um Malfoy.

Ao descer para tomar café pode perceber que o clima estava meio estranho em toda escola, mas mesmo assim, todo mundo parecia ter se divertido muito no baile. Gina evitou ao máximo contato visual com a mesa da sonserina.

Luna estava feliz, Hermione estava com muito mau humor pela cara, Harry não deveria ter dormido, Rony não estava ali, mais tarde descobriu que estava na enfermaria com febre e gripe, Lilá e Padma fofocavam mais que nunca. Simas estava com o olhar distante e Vane parecia não muito feliz, mas não menos satisfeita com a festa.

- Me evitando Weasley?

Gina olhou para trás sentindo o coração pular pela boca.

- Não Malfoy, não posso evitar alguém com quem eu não tenho nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

Ele apenas se aproximou dando um sorriso fechado.

- O meu presente de natal, Weasley, não é apenas chocolate.

- Ah é?

- É, quer o resto?

Ele se aproximou, fazendo a recuar.

- Na verdade não, agora com licença.

- Claro.

Ele lhe entregou uma caixinha e lhe deu passagem. Gina saiu sem olhar direito para a caixinha e sem olhar para Malfoy, ao virar o corredor olhou mais atentamente para a caixinha, tinha ABRA escrito em cima da tampa com tinta prateada, típico.

"_Atrás da bruxa de um olho só encontrara o que procura._"

Caça ao tesouro? Rindo Gina saiu caminhando, iria dar um tempo até procurar a próxima pista, tinha que conversar com Luna.

Na biblioteca havia umas dez pessoas, Hermione em um canto lia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, talvez até dependesse, mas para Gina ela estava apenas tentando escapar de alguma coisa.

- Então você beijou o meu irmão?

- Sim.

Luna riu.

- Mas não é tudo aquilo que eu imaginava, na verdade eu não senti nada de mais.

- Ele sabe que era você?

- Com sorte não, eu o larguei ali e sai para o meu dormitório, estava com sono. Ele estava muita bêbado, claro que depois de descobrir que o encontraram com inicio de hipotermia nos jardins eu senti pena. Já o visitou?

- Não, você vai?

- Claro, tenho que ver se ele se lembra de ontem. Deseje-me sorte.

Harry se aproximou de Hermione, que lia um livro qualquer.

- Herms...

Ela o olhou, mas apenas levantou e foi embora. **Alguém não quer conversar.**

* * *

**As coisas começam a acontecer (Y)**


	4. Caça ao Tesouro

**Caça ao Tesouro**

-_ Everyday I Love You Less and Less – Kaiser Chiefs -_

Gina já estava no andar da bruxa de um olho só quando avistou Snape resmungando e vindo na direção dela.

- Weasley, não deveria ter um trabalho ou alguma coisa do gênero para estar fazendo? Ao invés de ficar andando pelo castelo?

- Na verdade não professor.

- Menos dez pontos. Cuidado como fala Weasley, não que eu esperasse que você fosse muito diferente do resto dos seus irmãos.

"_Ai! Ai! To nervosinho._" Gina pensou enquanto via o professor se afastar, muito inteligente da parte dela responder ao professor, foi até a estatua e pegou mais um pergaminho.

"_Adoro te servir."_

Gina não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, pelo menos não até o almoço. Quando percebeu por um comentário de Hermione que quem adora servir os bruxos e não ela especificamente, eram elfos domésticos.

- Gina!

Ela parou, estava a caminho da cozinha, não queria admitir, mas estava gostando da brincadeira e queria logo saber qual era o seu presente. Ao olhar para trás viu Harry vir correndo atrás dela. Ótimo, seu coração disparou.

- Oi Harry.

Gina falou o mais casual que pode fingido que não estava interessada, fingindo que não tinha se importado por ele a ter abandonado quando eles iam finalmente se beijar e principalmente fingindo que não gostava mais dele. Ela deu seu maior sorriso e pensou no que poderia ganhar de Malfoy. Um bom pensamento.

- Gina, eu queria me desculpar por ontem, mas...

Gina apenas sorriu tocando o ombro de Harry.

- Não precisa de desculpar, eu não me importo.

**AHAM.** Por um instante Harry ficou sem ação. Ela não era apaixonada por ele? **Pois é, ela não era?**

Ele levou a mão a cabeça e a coçou sem grassa.

- Hm, ok então. Era isso, hã... A gente se vê.

- Claro.

E Gina sorriu virando para seguir o seu rumo enquanto Harry a olhava rindo. **As coisas mudam Harry Potter e você estava aonde quando tudo começou a acontecer?**

Luna Lovegood entrou na enfermaria com um pote de chocolate aberto, era para dar a Ronald Weasley, mas ela não resistia a um chocolate. Ela havia adiado a sua visita até a hora do almoço. Quando avistou a cama em que Ronald estava percebeu que ele não estava sozinho, Hermione estava ao lado dele, praticamente em cima dele. Eles estavam se beijando?

- Oi pessoal.

Luna falou em seu tom calmo e desinteressado enquanto via Hermione e Rony darem um pulo.

- Alguém quer chocolate?

Os dois estavam meio vermelhos, como Luna percebera e fingira que não percebera, afinal de contas Rony não deveria se lembrar, pois se ele se lembrasse com certeza já teria deixado na cara.

- Não, obrigado Luna.

- Vocês estão namorando.

Luna cantarolou enquanto via Hermione abaixou a cabeça e Rony ficou mais vermelho.

- Não conta para ninguém ainda Luna.

Hermione pediu e Rony concordou.

- Pode deixar, ninguém vai saber. Por mim.

E saiu com o pote de chocolate na mão e um sorriso no rosto. Eles não estava sozinhos na enfermaria e o casal nem havia percebido.

Harry fechou os olhos, apertando o rosto com as mãos. O pergaminho e a pena foram esquecidos. Ele simplesmente não estava com cabeça para estudar. Ronald contara que estava namorando com Hermione e ele apenas queria esquecer como Rony parecia feliz.

Blaise olhou para os dois lados do corredor e abriu a porta entrando com cuidado. Fugir de Pansy no meio de uma briga nunca era fácil. **Nunca disseram que namorar era fácil Zabini.**

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e fechando os olhos abaixou a cabeça, logo a imagem da garota da festa veio a sua mente, Luna Lovegood.

- Com licença, mas eu cheguei antes e realmente queria ficar sozinha.

Ele levantou os olhos e viu Luna Lovegood sentada na borda da janela com um pote de chocolate provavelmente no colo e um copo com algum liquido do lado. Ela o olhava sem o realmente prestar muita atenção.

- Você poderia ir?

Ele apenas levantou e saiu murmurando um claro. Luna continuou olhando pela janela observando a neve cair e uns trestalios voando na floresta negra.

Gina estava parada a frente da sala ela reconhecia a porta, era aquela sala. Por um momento ela pensou em voltar, mas alguma coisa a fez estender a mão e girar a maçaneta, dentro da sala tudo continuava a mesma coisa, fora as almofadas que não eram mais almofadas e sim grandes e aparentemente confortáveis poltronas. Sentiu calor, os corredores e as salas se Hogwarts em geral eram sempre frias a não ser quando alguém lançava um feitiço ou havia lareiras nas salas e aquela sala tinha quatro lareiras e estava quente. Gina tirou o casaco e a blusa de lã ficando só com uma blusa mais simples de manga longa e um casaquinho fino de lã. Malfoy estava sentado em uma das poltronas olhando a neve cair pela janela.

- Então Weasley.

Ele se virou e de repente Gina não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, não poderia cobrar o presente em forma de brincadeira para quebrar esse clima, pois não eram amigos. Ela apenas se sentou em uma outra poltrona de frente para a janela também, sendo acompanhada por Malfoy.

- Pode para de encarar?

Malfoy se virou e olhou pela janela antes de se levantar e ir até em cima da mesa. Pegou uma grande caixa embrulhada de verde e vermelho que parecia leve. Ele a entregou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona. A observando.

- O que é?

- Abra.

Ela olhou desconfiada.

- E se eu abrir e de repente for atacada por alguma coisa qualquer que você pos ali dentro, ou alguma maldição...

- Por Merlin Weasley, larga de ser desconfiada.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela se sentando ao lado dela, pois a poltrona era grande o bastante para isso. Pegou o laço vermelho e puxou devagar, observando que os olhos da Weasley cada vez ficavam mais brilhantes de curiosidade e ele gostou disso. Puxou a tampa e lá dentro, Gina constatou ao olhar direito havia um gordo dragão vermelho e incríveis olhos azuis gelos de pelúcia.

- Lembra você.

Draco riu de lado. É claro que isso não era uma coincidência, os olhos.

Romilda Vane ficou quase o dia todo indo do dormitório, para o salão comunal, para o salão principal e de volta ao comunal e de volta ao dormitório. A questão é que, ela sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam namorando, todo mundo já sabia apesar deles não terem falado nada, alguém espalhou o boato, mas isso não causou nenhum efeito nela, como se ela não se importasse mais, como se não gostasse mais de Ronald Weasley e suas sardas e isso a assustou, mas ela estava preocupada demais pensando. Quem ela beijou afinal, que beija tão bem?

**Alguém está apaixonada e nem sabe o nome?**

Pansy sorriu ao avistar um moreno deitado parecendo perturbado.

- Harry?

Ela fez uma cara de preocupação ele levantou os olhos verdes e abaixou a cabeça.

- Sai daqui Parkinson.

- Porque? Tá nervosinho que a Granger tá com Rony?

- Não é isso Pan. É que Rony pareceu feliz, com ela.

- Claro que ele está né Potter? Ele gosta dela.

- Mas eu também gosto.

- Mas ela não quer nada com você!

- Eu quero!

- Ela não quer. É melhor esquecer.

- Eu não consigo.

- Arranje outra, tipo uma substituta.

- Ninguém vai substituir ela Parkinson.

- Nem uma ruiva? Eu vi como vocês estavam ontem, e eu vi como você ficou bobinho quando ela aparentou não gostar mais de você ao falar normalmente com você, hoje mais cedo.

Ele apenas a encarou, essa era a amizade mais estranha que ele tinha, mas sabia que poderia confiar nela. Parkinson não era uma sonserina comum, contra tudo que pensam sobre ela, ela não era nenhuma puta e Harry sabia. Pansy saiu antes que alguém percebesse que eles estavam conversando e ele ficou pensando, seria bom ter alguém para tentar esquecer Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione Granger entrou no salão comunal e se sentou na frente da lareira com um caderno, abriu e leu algumas partes. Fechou com força e o jogou no fogo, logo o caderno que tinha na capa escrito _Diário: Hermione J. Granger _havia virado carvão. Ela se levantou e saiu de novo do salão comunal, era um novo começo. As pessoas que estavam na sala comunal não perceberam, ou talvez não quisessem perceber o que ela havia feito e que ela estava com o rosto meio inchado, pois havia chorado. É sempre mais fácil simplesmente ignorar esse tipo de coisa.

Simas Finnigan estava escorado na porta do banheiro para meninas do 4º andar, **talvez esperando alguém?**

Romilda saiu igual a um raio do banheiro, quase correndo na direção da torre da grinfinória.

- Vane?

Ela parou e olhou para trás, logo voltando a caminhar depressa, mas não tão depressa. Simas correu para alcançá-la e ficou do lado dela caminhando.

- Quer alguma coisa, porque eu sei que você está me seguindo desde o almoço.

- Eu?

- Claro, porque outro raio de motivo eu encontrei você mais vezes hoje, do que todo o primeiro semestre?

- Coincidência? Destino?

- Eu não acredito nisso.

**Na verdade você acredita sim.**

- Pois, não é porque você não acredita que não exista.

Eles entraram na torre.

- Eu vou subir.

E ela foi embora, Simas se sentou no sofá ao lado de Dino.

- Problemas com mulheres? – Perguntou.

- Não, porque eu simplesmente não consigo nem chegar perto dela, parece que ela desaparece.

- Uhh, é só se esforçar mais.

- Era a Vane?

- Sim.

- Não sabia que gostava dela.

- É, mas acho que não gosto...

Dino o olhou e Simas rindo levantou as mãos no ar.

- Ok, talvez um pouco.

Luna ainda estava na borda da janela, o pote e o copo já vazio, e ela continuava a observar através do vidro da janela. Viu quando uma coruja se aproximava com dificuldade e vinha na sua direção. Abriu a janela.

_Luna,_

_Estou com saudades, como foi o baile. Aposto que foi o máximo queria ter ficado em Hogwarts, mas minhas férias estão super boas, amanhã eu volto para casa. Estou na Irlanda. Conheci vários pubs e castelos gigantescos._

_Gostou do seu presente? Claro que sim, eu sei escolher presente, ainda não entendi para que serve o seu. _

_Como está a Gina? Ela inda está com Harry na cabeça?_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem, até semana que vem._

_Carinhosamente, Colin._

_PS. Comprei uns chocolates que eu acho que você vai amar._

Luna riu da carta e acariciou a coruja meio branca, meio cinza. Se levantou e saiu da sala, estava quase na hora do jantar.

* * *

:D 


End file.
